A New Gateway
.png |story = yes |Egeria|Ranking Reward Legendary Archwitch |Thesmophoros|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |True Tome Mia|Fantasy Archwitch |Despoina|Archwitch |Arion|Archwitch |Gothic Dress|Amalgamation Material |Dark Tome Mia|Amalgamation ||Elemental Hall |Ayeris|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Styx|Event 10/15x damage 100/200% Points+ |Eleusis|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ }} During this event, the new campaign map "Elis, City of the Infernal Realm" will appear! "Elis, City of the Infernal Realm" Map Information Elis, City of the Infernal Realm will feature the Exclusive Archwitch DESPOINA and ARION; the Fantasy Archwitches THESMOPHOROS and TOME MIA; and the Legendary Archwitches EGERIA!! In the areas "Elis1-1" to "Elis3-3", the Exclusive Archwitch DESPOINA and the Fantasy Archwitch TOME MIA will appear. In the areas "Elis3-1" to "Elis5-3", the Exclusive Archwitch ARION and the Fantasy Archwitch TOME MIA will appear. Completing the last area of the event map will unlock a special area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch THESMOPHOROS! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the special area! ※After completing the last area of this map, it is possible for the bonus area to appear in other areas aside from the special area upon completion. ※The Exclusive Archwitch DESPOINA and ARION and the Fantasy Archwitch TOME MIA will not appear in the special area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. The Fantasy Archwitch THESMOPHOROS is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! THESMOPHOROS will not drop as a reward, but a Guaranteed UR Ticket can be obtained as a max likability reward from this Archwitch. ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, TOME MIA will not appear if THESMOPHOROS has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. If TOME MIA is amalgamated with the DRESS material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR TOME MIA card. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. Resources and Celestial Gems can be received as rewards for completing daily quests! ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ※If the daily quest list does not refresh after 0:00 (JST), please access the Menu > Quest > Daily Quests screen or try restarting the game and the daily quests will refresh. Please refer to Menu > Quest > Daily Quest list for further details. In addition, Elemental Crystal Awakening Materials can be obtained as a panel reward in the Elemental Hall Panel Challenge Rewards. In the Advanced level, one crystal for each four elements is guaranteed to appear, while in the Intermediate level, one random elemental cystal is guaranteed to appear! ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on September 25th to 11:59 on October 2nd (JST). ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Featured Archwitches Fantasy Archwitches:THESMOPHOROS(UR),TRUE TOME MIA(UR) Exclusive Archwitch:DESPOINA(SR) ■Legendary Archwitch * EGERIA(LR) EGERIA is a special card that possesses two skills. LR cards can also be equipped with a custom third skill. ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate *WILLIAM(UR) *ODYSSEUS(SR) *GLORIANA(SR) For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on September 15th ～ 11:59 on October 2nd (JST)! Rewards Ranking Trend Alliance Bingo Battle The 17th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here. Abyssal Archwitch Hunt The 8th Abyssal Archwitch Hunt was held during this event. For more info, see here.